


Kissing Girls, and Kissing One Boy (Man?)

by Ortholeine



Series: The Dark Knight and the Boy Scout Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Bruce Wayne, Genderbending, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Rule 63, Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry), Undercover, You Decide, maybe a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: In my genderbent AU The Dark Knight and the Boy Scout, Bruce Wayne does not exist as a man but as a woman, Breanna Wayne.Years ahead of where my main fic is currently at, the Justice League must go undercover to fight an international gang that is using touring pop groups to steal and traffic, using their "tours" as rising pop stars as an alibi. In preparing for this mission, the Justice League learns a truth that Batwoman rather wished they hadn't--she can perform practically anything. She regrets (kind of, but not really) all of those theatre and music classes Alfred insisted on. Cue the most bi performance of Katy Perry’s “I Kissed a Girl and I Like It” by Breanna Wayne pretending to be Josephina “JG” Gregorio, with her beautiful and strong team of back up dancers.The male members of this mission don't fit in with the act on stage, and so it is that Clark Kent/Kal-el/Superman (currently off with Breanna in their on-going attempt at a relationship) is forced to watch Breanna sing and dance and kiss what his heart feels like is everybody but him.{all the ships besides Superbat are just hinted at consequences of the plot}





	Kissing Girls, and Kissing One Boy (Man?)

**Author's Note:**

> If girls kissing girls, or if passionate kissing in general makes you uncomfortable, this is not your fic. I had way too much writing and imaging this, and still I don't feel like I did my mind's view justice. Oh well...

Clark grinned at Barran as she whined and pulled at her…outfit. She, Diana, Dinah, and Shayera were each dressed in different versions of black lingerie with black tights with different patterns on them. They were each backstage as one of the other groups on this tour was coming close to finishing their performance. The four women were in very different levels of comfort. Wonder Woman herself just stood with her arms crossed, not fazed by the dancing costume that admittedly covered just a little less than her normal battle dress. Black Canary was chewing black gum, her blonde hair hanging in front of half of her face, leaning against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye Clark could have sworn she was actually wearing her crime fighting costume, but then the black glitter would glint in a flash of light from the performance mere feet away from them.

Shayera…well, with her wings she wasn’t actually going to be performing in their opening number. She claimed to be there for “moral support”, but they all knew it was just to gain blackmail material on their resident speedster. Who looked like she was about to cry. The Thanagarian smacked Barran’s hands away from the top half of her outfit. It was significantly more revealing than either of the other two woman’s, with sheer sleeves connected to what probably covered just as much as a regular sports bra. The high-waisted bottoms weren’t too bad either, but the woman also known as the Flash was not inherently a flashy person, though her flirtatious moments seemed to contradict that. Clark exchanged an amused look with Diana’s exasperated as Barran complained yet again over the difference in her outfit from Wonder Woman’s and Black Canary’s. He was just grateful the rest of their away team were already out in the audience or on lookout outside the concert area. Specifically Hal Jordan. They might have had some actual problems if the Green Lantern saw the Flash at that moment, her cheeks red and her eyes bright.

“Why do I have to be in a two-piece? You lot aren’t and you still look like goddesses,” she said…again. A throaty chuckle from behind had them all turning to look at the two women joining their group.

Selina Kyle was being a good guy this week and had more than happily volunteered to help their case, though no one trusted that her motives were purely from a place of good intentions. She strutted up as if she was used to wearing next to nothing in front of other people in some frankly terrifyingly high heels. Which, given more thought, she probably was actually comfortable, seeing as how her nighttime activities consisted of wearing full-body tight leather. But even with her hands on her hips, smirk on her face, that wasn’t what caught the Leaguers attention. Batwoman, or rather Breanna Wayne, had the blankest expression possible on her face. And by blank they each understood that she was actually furious.

The woman who was at this very moment short-circuiting Clark’s brain was wearing an extremely short gold dress that had a small black belt around the middle, with matching gold heels. Her black hair was partially curled and piled on the right side of her face. She was already hooked up with a microphone and…was that glitter on her face? And chest? And everywhere? She pointedly avoided Superman’s shocked expression as she addressed her soon-to-be dance crew.

“They’ll be done soon, so be ready. Our first song should be…eye-catching, to say the least. Remember, we’re supposed to be used to performing, to putting our bodies in the spotlight like this. If you have any last-minute concerns or questions, address them to Selina," Breanna gestured at Catwoman, who’s grin just grew bigger.

Barran’s hand shot into the air.

“Why are we doing this song again? And why are we doing it first?”

Selina laughed, a quiet and classy sound.

“Oh, because dear, if we’re supposed to be distracting, why not be mind-blowing too?”

Barran’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

“What does being mind-blowing have to do with singing and dancing to a song about—”

The ensuing laughter and quick elbow to her ribs stopped that question quickly. Breanna finally turned to look at Clark, and she would forever deny that she blushed at his still-appreciative and semi-unconcious stare.

“Is our _bodyguard_ prepared to remain on also?”

There was a challenge in her words, and his already darkened blue eyes only grew darker. Her heart began to race as he took a half-step towards her.

“I’ll be _on_ , don’t doubt that,” he murmured.

Selina’s mouth was shaped into a small pleased “O” and Diana and Dinah grinned at each other. Barran gaped and almost squealed when a short woman came over to them from behind her, a headset and fierce expression the only real sign of her authority.

“Alright, JG and crew, you’re on in 5…4…3…”

 

From his vantage point next to the stage manager watching the screen that showed them what the audience could see Clark felt his heart speed up as the first few notes echoed over the crowd. There were undeniable amounts of personal gratification with this mission, for more than just him, and it put him on edge in multiple ways. Too soon, however, it began.

 

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

 

He could not have been less prepared even if he had wanted to be for…this.

 

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

 

Breanna, currently going by Josephina Gregorio, was strutting back and forth across the stage, her sultry voice drawing him in. She moved from one woman to other who were each perched on different pieces of prop furniture. Right before the chorus hit he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in Dinah’s eyes as the woman moved into her radius.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 

There was a mostly chaste peck of the lips right as the music grew in intensity. He could have sworn Breanna winked right at him when the word “boyfriend” left her mouth, even though he knew that was ridiculous seeing as how he was watching on a small screen and she would have had to look right at a camera. And besides, they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend currently, so none of that mattered. He mentally shook himself, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair.

 

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

 

The song and dancing and seductive and suggestive positions and moves continued, driving him increasingly mad. At least he knew that he wasn’t the only person suffering—Hal had been put on air space watch and had to be viewing this on his own personal green-powered screen from the clouds. And Ollie was somewhere in the crowd.

 

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

 

When Brenna went to kiss Barran it was both almost too in and out of character as the younger blonde woman seemed somewhat shell shocked.

 

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

 

It was at this point that Clark completely lost his mind. He knew what happened at this point, had seen it on paper, but in real life…Breanna twirled into the center of the stage, still signing, as her “dancers” each came up, grabbed a different part of her dress, and pulled, revealing a black corset. Clark would have passed out had he been any weaker when he noticed the garters at the top of Breanna-no, Josephina’s legs.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 

At this point he knew the wink that came after a solid kiss shared with Diana was meant for him. It had to be. There was no one else it could be for, and he knew Breanna. The song continued, the dancing and flashing lights only building. While she was still singing, Breanna walked backwards, beckoning with her fingers, and finally stepped up into a cage of sorts with a swing of her hips.

 

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

 

All but the white flashing lights went out even as her voice floated above the crowd. All that was visible to even him in the moment were the four women dancing suggestively with each other, heads thrown back or pressed against each other.

 

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

 

As soon as the word “innocent” finished leaving Breanna’s mouth the cage whirled open with blinding light to reveal her in a completely different outfit. It was a sparkling crystal leotard with long flowing pieces of white fabric hanging off of her body like water and it seemed to float around her as she danced, still singing. Now the lights were running all over the stage, this time pink, purple, and blue hues joining the white lights. Someone masterful had been behind the effects because it suddenly looked like Breanna wasn’t wearing white at all but rather those same three colors.

 

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 

At this point she had pecked each of her dancers (friends, exes, colleagues, all of the above) on the lips at least once. In order of rotation, as the song was wrapping up, it was Selina who was up next. The two women moved gracefully towards each other, almost too sincerely. As Breanna smiled out the last few lines, they brought their faces closer together. They were practically rolling their bodies in an unbelievably synchronized way that only served too well to remind Clark just how close Batwoman and Catwoman had been in the past, how intimately they knew each other.

 

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 

She paused, the music almost pausing, and whispered the last line into her microphone.

 

_I liked it_

 

And then promptly clomped onto Selina. Clark knew from going over the plans that it was supposed to be a very convincing stage kiss but trained on Breanna’s heartbeat as he was he knew instantly that there was nothing fake about the kiss. The audience was screaming, and the lights dimmed leaving the stage impossibly dark to those who didn’t have super vision. He saw that Selina hadn’t pulled back yet, was still kissing the Dark Knight. He could also hear the suppressed moans breaking their way from the other woman’s throat.

When they finally pulled apart both were breathing heavily, and from more than just the performance. He clenched his fists, jealousy and arousal and self-doubt and a thousand other emotions swirling inside him. They as a group were alternating performances with a few other small-time artists so as to have to perform less and to have more time between costume changes. It was a real blessing when they remembered why they were really there, but right now it was the worst tactical decision possible. He ignored the fact that he was supposed to escort the women to their shared trailer and just stormed straight there.

 

They all stumbled in not too long after, Shayera just barely glancing up at their sweaty and heavily-breathing states before going back to her tablet. Clark didn’t bother looking up from his phone, not even when Breanna breezed past him to the bathroom at the other end of the trailer. Barran and Dinah were talking and laughing, so he missed being surrounded until it was too late to escape.

Diana raised an eyebrow at him, and he scowled. Selina just grinned.

“Speaking from experience, Big Blue, you just have to act quick, hold on, and pretend you’re playing thumb war with your tongues to get her to make noises like that.”

His jaw dropped and Shayera choked on the sip of water she had just been taking. Barran’s water bottle slipped from her hands, her face even more red—how was that possible?—than before. Dinah caught it, snickering, and gently put it back into the Flash’s hands.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” he tried weakly. Selina just chortled and patted his cheek.

“It’s obviously been too long since she’s been laid, and far too long since you were the one to do it. I’m sure you can find a decent hotel near by—after all, it’s not like you’ll have more privacy once she goes back to Gotham. Her brats really find joy in preventing her from getting the kind of releases she deserves.”

Clark just gaped incredulously at her as she sauntered over to her bunk and stretched out on it. He turned to Diana who simply shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have put it the same way but I agree. You should add breaking the tension between you two to your list of things to be accomplished before the mission is through.”

“Enough,” Breanna growled. She was standing in the shadow of the bathroom, her arms crossed. There was a dash of pink at the top of her cheeks, and her eyes were the color of ice. Clark stopped thinking and flew over to her in an instant. She didn’t have enough time to react before his arms were around her waist and she was pulled flush against his chest, his lips crashing down on hers.

To his credit she did make sounds immediately, but they started as ones of protest before transitioning (once he was able to tilt his head to a better angle and slip his tongue in her mouth) to ones of need, of want. The tips of his eyes burned with the knowledge of their audience even as he just pushed her against the wall, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders tightly.

There was a catcall, a few whistles, and an actual meow behind him that had him grinning into her mouth. He pulled back some, and saw the same things he was feeling reflected in her eyes. He kissed her again, desperate and strong and quick, before pulling back more.

“Later, after the show, before we leave the mission.”

Breanna nodded, breathing heavily.

"Deal."

Clark smiled quickly, and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song WAY too many times while writing this. I have so many headcanons for my DkandBS story, and this is just one of many. It may end up as part of the main fic, it may not. It'll be a while before we get to that point anyway though, so I figured I might as well post it. Don't forget to comment your opinion and feedback!


End file.
